


One Thousand and One Nights

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了涩江太太的黄兔~目前为止写了一半，一个肉也不能一鼓作气写完真是醉了，困成doge哭倒在地</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand and One Nights

沙漠的热风吹过，在脸颊上留下灼烧般的触感。太阳仿佛永远悬挂在身后，炙烤着这片土地，这片属于Fahd Muha的土地。

Fahd已经快五十岁了，大腹便便，蓄着象征他身份地位的浓密胡须。临近傍晚前，外界仿佛燃烧般炎热，他的庄园却依旧清凉宜人。他坐在泳池边看着男人、女人们在水中狂欢，无聊得有些昏昏欲睡，等着下人们向他进献今日的特别节目。他的别墅像宫殿那么豪华，每日每夜，无止无休地上演着各种宴会，他像是活在一千零一夜世界中的国王——为什么不呢，他拥有这片土地上所有的财富和奴隶，心中留存的是无尽的贪欲，对真主早不存半点敬畏，他所在乎的不过是如何捍卫自己的财富并在余生中尽情享乐罢了。他身边围着成打的女奴和漂亮的男孩服侍他，给他的黄金酒杯中不停地添加酒水，为他打扇。他那双已经开始昏黄的眼睛穿过眼前的盛宴，盯着庄园的大门。

远远传来了马蹄声，听起来像匹矫健的好马，血统纯正的阿拉伯马像个神秘的美女，总能挑动人的欲望。Fahd改变了一下坐姿，等着他的惊喜来临。

一匹漂亮的桃花马跑了进来，驮着一个裹着一身白袍的骑士。进了大门后马就在骑士的动作下减小了步幅，用一种十分优雅的姿态漫步到泉水边。骑士跳下了马，裹得严严实实，只留出一双眼睛——他不是阿拉伯人，没有哪个阿拉伯人有这样一双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，像是最纯净的天空倒映在碧绿的泉水中。

Fahd饶有兴致地睁开了眼睛，真主在上，像他这样有权有势的人并不那么畏惧教义，漂亮的男孩和女人们一样让他快活。他喜欢那些肢体纤细、有着羚羊般大眼睛的男孩，但眼前这个人绝不是个小男孩，他身材相对高大，正慢条斯理、近乎傲慢地走向Fahd，每走一步就打开一点身上的装束。他走得很慢，先是摘掉了头巾随手甩在地上，然后解开了长袍，那身装束倒是纯粹阿拉伯式的。长袍下是衬衫、长裤，他慢慢地、一件一件脱掉它们，并没有刻意卖弄，而是相当自然地脱掉它们，好像是在自家卧室一样闲适自在，却在这种闲适中透出了无尽的性感。他的身体很漂亮，带着一点新晒出的蜜色，不像那些男孩们一样柔弱，他看起来像个战士。除了脖颈上套着的黄金项圈之外这个男人身上没有任何装饰，他全身已经近乎赤裸，仅保留了长裤下的亵裤，最后他走到了Fahd面前，扯掉了脸上的面纱。

漂亮的男人。

Fahd兴致盎然地想。

这的确是个相当漂亮、无懈可击的男人，眼睛大而圆，像头无辜的小鹿，嘴唇却又红又丰润，承载了Fahd的邪恶幻想。

“异教徒，”他开口，懒洋洋地等着男人像其他奴隶一样在自己面前屈服：“你来自哪儿？”

“啊，”男人笑起来，露出一口整齐的雪白牙齿，有点孩子气地用不怎么熟练的语言说：“怎么说呢，一级机密。”

他在Fahd面前蹲下身、做出要行礼的姿态来，却在Fahd伸手想要抚摸他的下颚时，不知道从哪里摸出一把像新月一样的弯刀。

割断Fahd的喉咙只需要一秒钟的时间，血溅得到处都是，奴隶和宾客大声尖叫、四散逃开，浑身是血的男人站直了身体，踢了一脚已经被割断颈动脉、还在苦苦挣扎的Fahd，等着他断气。没过多久这片土地上最显赫的人之一已经成了一具无知无识的尸体。杀了他的凶手从容不迫地用面纱和头巾擦掉身上的血，重新穿好长袍、跳上马背，悠闲自得地离开了庄园。

 

新月装点在深色的天空上，又一个寻常的夜晚。

Steve睡得很平稳，双手摆在胸前，毯子结实地压在手下。有人溜进了他的房间，踩着柔软的波斯地毯摸上了Steve的床，床边堆着他脱下来的衣物：白色的长袍、衬衫，染血的新月弯刀和黄金项圈。他的手指还没来得及摸上Steve赤裸的身体，Steve已经张开了眼睛，在朦胧的月光下打量着对方：“Bucky。”他说，声音里有一点不悦。

“Rogers，”Bucky的脸上还带着一点血，笑容却像个刚睡醒的孩子：“任务完成。”

“压根就没什么任务。”Steve用拇指抹掉他脸上的血珠：“这是你一意孤行。”

“你知道老家伙都干了些什么，”Bucky按着Steve的肩膀试图掀开那条毛毯，“他这辈子干够了坏事，我打赌在上面等着他的可不是八十八个处女。”

“不值得你暴露自己。”Steve回答，从容地松开抓着Bucky的手，让他钻进自己的毯子，把他牢牢地包裹起来：“你需要休息和恢复。”

“我挺好的，”Bucky叹了口气：“你需要人来帮你干这些活，除了我你还能相信谁呢？”

“你谦虚的品德一如既往让我印象深刻，”Steve笑了，尽管说着嘲讽的话，却依然温柔地亲吻了Bucky的额头：“你想睡会儿吗？”

“我像是来睡觉的吗？”Bucky笑了出来，在毛毯下乱动、两条腿缠上了Steve的：“来吧Rogers，你知道办完事我总是特别想干的。”

Steve尽量做出一个讽刺的表情，却无法抵抗Bucky温暖的皮肤带来的美妙触感，他把那条多余的毯子扔到地上去，翻身压住了Bucky赤裸的身体，一只手将他的两只手腕牢牢握紧举过头顶，在月光下打量着对方，像是在检查他身上是不是有任何伤口，又好像是只是在观察他的身体。

 

“Steve……”Bucky的声音软了下来，急切地注视着Steve的眼睛——那双蓝得通透无比的眼睛在月光下呈现出一种近乎神秘的深黑色，几乎要将Bucky整个吞下去了。他多爱这双眼睛啊，为了这双眼睛他可以做任何事情，他可以杀掉一个坏透了的男人，他可以去地狱再一路杀回来，他也可以躺在Steve身边、用一整个晚上亲吻他，仿佛祷告般地呢喃他的名字：“Steve……”Bucky又叫了一声，甜蜜而亲昵，性感而柔软。

“好的，Buck。”Steve用轻柔的声音回答，一面温柔地亲吻Bucky的脸，右手却依旧用完全支配的力道压着Bucky的手腕。他的视线在Bucky身上点燃了一道烈火，让Bucky只想完全屈服在他面前、被支配，被占有。

重返Steve身边的第一千零一个夜晚。

 

Bucky在床上移动的方式非常优雅，Steve忍不住分心想了一下他战斗的样子，然后他的下身立刻坚硬了起来。Bucky仿佛意识到了什么，瞄了瞄了Steve薄薄的短裤，紧接着露出了一个得意的笑：“真高兴你还是这么精神饱满。”

“你就是不能老老实实闭嘴，对吧？”Steve笑着说，干脆在Bucky赤裸裸的大腿间磨蹭、好让那个部位更加硬挺。

“Steve……”Bucky叹息了一声：“相信我老伙计，在这个场景下你不会想要我闭嘴的。”他温和地说，舌尖上卷、饱含调情意味。他的手还在Steve的压制之下，因此不得不抬起腿来吃力地用脚趾尝试剥掉Steve的短裤。Steve意识到了他的企图，配合地自己扯掉短裤、让Bucky粗暴地用脚将它彻底踢掉。现在他们两个赤身裸体地挨在一起，躺在柔软的床上，安全、温暖，彼此依偎，再没有比这个时刻更美好的了。Steve松开了握着Bucky的手，开始亲吻他的脖子，他尝起来像是沙子和血，不过Steve不是很介意。Bucky的双手已经举在头顶，手指懒洋洋地攀上了金属床头，他不在乎是否被Steve压制或者支配，任何来自Steve的东西他都全心全意地热爱着。他让Steve亲吻自己的脖子和肩膀，侧过头好让那双温暖的嘴唇能够接触到更多的皮肤，他动了动右手，滑下来抚上了Steve的头发，手指插进了那些闪耀的金发轻轻抚摸着，最后稍微用了点力气抓住了Steve的头发：“给我个胜利的吻怎么样？”他近乎孩子气地笑着问，眼睛在月光下闪闪发亮。

“你的要求挺多的，”Steve笑了：“我在考虑是不是要把你绑起来。”他用玩笑的口吻说，听到了Bucky立刻变得急促的呼吸，于是用自己的嘴唇堵住他的：“喔不，Buck，绝对不是今天。”

来自Steve的每一个亲吻都是那么美好，包括第一个生涩而笨拙的吻。Bucky的手指深插进Steve的头发，轻柔地抚摸那金灿灿的、沙砾色的发丝，张开嘴和他亲吻。Steve的吻总是很温柔，用让Bucky着迷的方式将他打开、然后逐渐变得狂野。他们紧紧依偎在一起，亲吻变得粘腻绵长，但他们都不想打断这个时刻，月光下世界逐渐远去，只有他们两个存在于彼此的怀抱中。在Bucky归来后的每一天每一秒Steve都很想要向他并不再信仰的神明祷告，对于此刻的他们来说，任何形式的相处都是如此珍贵，没有人想要结束这一切。吻变得贪婪、呼吸变得急促，欲望在月光中升温，空气都变得无比灼热。Bucky咬住了Steve的嘴唇，双腿张开将他困在自己身上：“我知道我挺厉害的，”他趁着亲吻的间隙气喘吁吁地说：“但我还没厉害到光接吻就能让你射出来。”

“啊哈，”Steve轻咬着Bucky的耳垂作为回报：“让我考虑考虑，”他说，手指抚摸着Bucky的皮肤，寻找着那些在月光下并不明显的细小伤疤：“说真的Buck，如果这样的事情再发生……”他叹了口气，声音听起来有点闷：“我就把你绑住关起来。”

他的脸有点红，因为他不擅长说这样的话、也从未想过要对Bucky用这样的手段，但鉴于Bucky身上发生过的事情和所受到过的伤害，Steve不认为自己的行为属于过度保护。Bucky用两只手梳理起了Steve的头发：“我们谈过这个了，”他听起来很坚定、毫不退让：“我能做这个，我能为了你做这个，我想要那么做。”他的手沿着Steve完美的颧骨线条下滑、拂过他的鼻梁、湿润的嘴唇，最后试探着将指尖探进Steve嘴唇之间，Steve又热又滑的舌头立刻卷上Bucky的手指开始舔舐。Bucky热切地注视着他的脸：“来吧Steve，你知道不管你去哪里我都会跟着你的。”

他目光中那种全无保留的恳切让Steve心悸，Steve想说他不需要Bucky这样，他想要Bucky更在意他自己的安全，他想要保护Bucky而不是一味接受Bucky的保护，但他知道他无法改变Bucky，那让Steve心里既温暖又惧怕。现在，Bucky依旧在这里，健康、完好，爱着他，信任着他，他觉得自己需要抓紧Bucky。他的舌头将Bucky的手指添得湿漉漉的，他们都知道接下来会发生什么，没人想要再聊下去，他们之间没有什么可说的了，只要一个眼神，一个拥抱，一个亲吻就足够，因为他们总是在一起照看彼此的。Bucky似乎很满意Steve终于闭上了嘴，他抽出自己的手指，沿着Steve的下颚、胸膛慵懒地一路向下，在Steve赤裸强壮的身体上留下一条水痕。他的手指（那些细长有力、惯于玩弄刀具的手指）绕过了Steve耸立的阴茎，在他的囊带上轻轻抚摸，换来了Steve沉闷的呻吟声，然后它们绕回了Bucky自己的身体。

Bucky觉得自己很急切，他不想等更多了，他将两根手指送进自己的身体，几乎立刻就适应了它们将自己撑开的感觉。他咬住了嘴唇，让它变得更加鲜红饱满，视线锁着Steve的脸，和他的目光胶着在一起，他的眼睛里含着言语无法表达的内容，而最完美的是他不需要表达出来，因为Steve比任何人都了解他，Steve那双清透的蓝眼睛里正映射着他的一切。

Steve舔湿了自己的手指，将它们紧贴着Bucky的手指一起插进了Bucky的身体。Bucky在那样的刺激下深吸了一口气，这有一点点超过，但Bucky喜欢这样，他深深地吸气，放松身体接受Steve的开拓，和他一起将自己彻底打开、再也没有一点保留。他对Steve从没有任何保留，无论是身体上还是精神上，他坦然地爱Steve的一切，给予全部、接受所有。


End file.
